


This Is My Own Way

by maelstromdeparture



Series: On the Right Road [13]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), GOT7, Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Discrimination, Gang Violence, Hybrids, Kidnapping, Mentioned Choi Soobin, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Producer Bang Chan, Sickfic, Snow, Very sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maelstromdeparture/pseuds/maelstromdeparture
Summary: A young boy lost and freezing is the last thing that Jisung had expected to find in the snow storm on the way back from the bookstore. Yet that's exactly how he ends up bringing home another stray to add to their family.Jeongin had given up hope that he would ever find his way home when a bunny hybrid in the middle of a snow storm takes him home and he finds himself with three older brothers all willing to jump through as many hoops as they have to in order to help him find the brother he had been taken from.
Series: On the Right Road [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723291
Comments: 37
Kudos: 83





	This Is My Own Way

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place right after I Need You Right Here 
> 
> before we get started....  
> i know nothing about The Boyz  
> i know nothing about Ateez  
> that said if i have spelled their names wrong please let me know so it can be fixed :D thx!
> 
> ****warnings!!!! pls take care of yourselves friends!!!****  
> -implied rape  
> -implied abuse  
> -implied anxiety disorder  
> -verbal discrimination against hybrids, but nothing grapic  
> nothing is mentioned hardly at all actually, but it's all implied to have happened. 
> 
> i think that's everything important so....enjoy :)

Felix hated winter in Seoul. He spent most of the winter huddled in their house with as many blankets as he could manage because it was so cold. Jisung couldn’t ever get him to come play in the snow with him and had stopped when Felix explained that it didn’t matter if he was physically warm or not, his body refused to acknowledge that he was somewhere warm during the winters and that maybe in the future they could play in the snow together, but not yet. Which meant Jisung spent snow days running around with Chan, Hyunjin, or Minho who all loved the snow. Changbin was with Felix in his hatred of cold weather and wouldn’t play in the snow either. Despite Jisung enjoying the snow he still didn’t normally stay out if it was snowing very hard, just because it could easily get dangerous and was safer to wait until the storm had passed for playing in the snow. However he was out tonight, his coat wrapped tight around him and his hat pulled down low over his face, his ears tucked carefully up into it. He’d been out to Got Books because Jackson had called earlier telling him they had the books that he and Felix had picked out the last time they were in. So Jisung had left Felix at home with the heated blanket, tea, and the tv remote in reach and headed out to the bookstore. He hadn’t expected it to start snowing so hard on the way back, but it was probably still fine for now. If it got too much heavier he’d stop at one of the other shops and call someone to come pick him up. Chan was at a meeting with Woojin for the production on his newest comeback. Woojin had been the first soloist to ask for Chan’s help and he'd been one of the only artists that continuously asked for Chan’s input on every comeback since. It helped that he was nice to Jisung from the start too, so Jisung liked him. Felix had only met him a handful of times and was a little nervous around the taller man, but claimed he seemed perfectly nice. Jisung stopped dead on the sidewalk and frowned looking around. He was almost home now but he could swear he’d just heard something that sounded like a pained cry. He squinted down the path to the right that led down a street that was not the one they lived on. There was a figure crumpled on the ground near one of the fences, huddled tightly into a ball.

“Hello?” called Jisung hesitantly stepping towards it. “Are you alright?” The person didn’t respond. They looked young and small and Jisung knew he shouldn’t approach strangers in the street, but he needed to be sure the person was alright. So he tugged his hat more firmly down over his ears and hurried towards them. It was definitely a person. A person who had no coat, big animal ears, blue lips, and was trembling like a leaf in the wind.

“Are you alright?” asked Jisung immediately peeling off his gloves to shove them onto the other boy’s hands. His skin was pale and felt like ice.

“Shit you are so not okay,” said Jisung, “can you stand? Can you hear me?” The ears twitched slightly so the boy could definitely hear him.

“Alright, I’m going to pick you up. I don’t live far, we can get you warmed up,” said Jisung. He hesitated a second before tugging his coat off and wrapping it around the other boy. It was freezing and Jisung shivered against the cold, but gritted his teeth and was glad he was wearing a sweater and a hoodie. He shoved his arms under the boy and manhandled him into an easier to pick up position before standing up. The boy was still shaking violently and he weighed next to nothing.

“Please,” he whispered. His voice was dry and raspy, almost like he’d been screaming and hadn’t had enough water in days.

“It’s okay, it’ll be okay,” said Jisung, “just hold on.” He hurried home as quickly as he could without slipping and dropping both of them. It took some doing for him to get in the door with the boy in his arms but he managed. Felix looked up from the tv, head peeking over the couch to greet him.

“Sungie!” he called, “you’re back! That is not a book.” He sat up straight seeing the other boy.

“Found him on the corner. He’s freezing. I don’t know how long he’s been outside but it’s not good. He was wearing basically nothing and he feels like he’s starving. Help me get him warmed up?” asked Jisung.

“How?” asked Felix immediately shoving the blanket aside and standing up.

“Run a bath,” said Jisung, “and we need to get warm food into him.” Felix sprinted down the hall to the bathroom to get the water started as Jisung followed more slowly with his passenger. Felix was pulling out the bath towels and wash clothes when Jisung joined him in the bathroom. Jisung carefully settled the boy on the toilet seat and stripped the coat off of him.

“You don’t have shoes, mate,” said Felix softly. “Oh my god, Jisung, what if he has frostbite? What the fuck do we do about that?”

“Call Dr. Kim?” asked Jisung, “hope for the best.” Felix bit his lip and carefully tugged the soaked socks off of the boy. Thankfully his feet looked okay. Jisung tugged his gloves off of him and the two worked together to strip him of the freezing clothes.

“I’ll get him in the tub, can you find the warmest softest clothes in the house?” asked Jisung. Felix nodded and took off back down the hallway. The boy was shaking with cold again and Jisung quickly scooped him up and set him in the warm water. The boy whimpered and his eyes rolled up into his head like he was in heaven.

“You okay?” asked Jisung gently, carefully getting the washcloth wet. He was starting to warm up himself now that they were inside. He left the washcloth to float for a moment and tugged his hoodie off and shoved up the sleeves of his sweater, before picking it back up.

“Feels good,” whispered the boy eyes squeezed shut.

“Good, that’s good,” said Jisung nodding. “I’m going to use the washcloth on your face and ears, alright?” The boy nodded quickly.

“Yes, sir,” he whispered. Jisung frowned surprised at that. He’d never been called sir before by a hybrid. The other boy’s eyes blinked open fearful when Jisung didn’t follow through with what he said he was going to do immediately.

“What?” asked Jisung cocking his head. His tags jingled as he did and the boy’s eyes darted down and then he looked confused and glanced at Jisung’s head and Jisung realized he was still wearing his hat.

“Oh,” he murmured to himself and tugged the hat off, letting his ears flop back down around his shoulders. “I’d forgotten about that. It’s freezing out there. Way too cold for my ears to not be protected.”

“Where’s your owner?” whispered the boy fear setting in. “He’ll be mad. You need to get me back out of here, now. Please.”

“Whoa, whoa, it’s okay,” said Jisung gently. “Channie-hyung’s at work. He’ll be back soon though. No worries, he’ll be okay with you being here. He’ll probably want to take you to Dr. Kim to make sure you’re okay too. We’ll help you find whoever it is you need to find.” The boy perked up immediately at that though he looked apprehensive.

“You’ll take me back to Minnie-hyung?” he whispered. “Please, please. I can’t find him on my own and I miss him and it hurts so much everywhere else. I’m scared. I want Minnie.”

“Alright, it’s okay,” said Jisung soothingly. “We’ll help you find him, I promise. It’ll be alright. Let’s get you clean and warm first and then fed and warmer and when Chan-hyung gets home we’ll figure out what to do.” The boy nodded quickly at that and Jisung reached over to turn off the faucet so the tub stopped filling up. He picked the washcloth back up and carefully wiped down the boy’s face and ears and then coaxed him into laying back so he was almost completely submerged in the water. Felix returned moments later, arms full of fluffy clothes.

“You’re looking way more aware, that’s good,” said Felix nodding and setting the clothes on the counter. “Are you hurt anywhere?” The boy nodded and held up his wrists. They were scarred and rubbed raw, it looked like he’d been tied down. He poked one of his feet out of the water and his ankles were in a similar state. He had a few scratches and bruises scattered over his body as well but nothing too severe though there were several nasty looking scars.

“ _Is there something we can put on that?_ ” asked Felix to Jisung.

“Maybe,” said Jisung nodding. “Check the cabinet?” Felix moved over to the cabinet and pulled it open to start rummaging around.

“How’s your back, dude?” asked Jisung and the boy shifted slightly so Jisung could see.

“Oh my god,” whispered Jisung and Felix turned to look. There weren’t raw wounds, but there were several that were recently healed that would scar terribly.

“Shit, he looks like me,” whispered Felix. “What happened?”

“Minnie’s dad dropped me off at some place full of awful men,” whispered the boy, “said I was payment to full fill a debt. They put me in a hybrid house.” Felix looked horrified and Jisung took a deep breath. Felix was probably teetering on the edge of a panic attack, the boy in the tub was clearly unstable, and someone needed to keep it together until Chan got home to be in charge again and it fell to Jisung, so he took a deep breath and carefully cleaned what he could of the healed wounds.

“Where?” whispered Felix. “Do you know who?” The boy nodded.

“Black Rose,” he said, “I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have brought me home.”

“Oh dude, they’re already after our heads,” said Jisung shaking his head. “Lix is supposed to testify in court against them in a month or so. Guess the cops didn’t manage to find all the rings.”

“Cops are how I ran,” said the boy quietly, “they busted in and I ran off while everyone was distracted.”

“Good, good, that’s good,” breathed Felix sounding like he was trying to keep himself focused on what was going on around him.

“ _You with me?_ ” asked Jisung.

“I’m fine,” agreed Felix nodding. “I’m fine, Sung, focus on him he needs you more than I do.”

“What’s your name?” asked Jisung.

“Kim Jeongin,” said the boy quickly. “You’ll help me find, Minnie, right?”

“Won’t that put you right back where you were?” asked Felix nervously.

“No,” said Jeongin quickly. “Minnie’s dad isn’t supposed to have contact with him.”

“We’ll help you find your Minnie,” said Jisung nodding. “It’s all going to be okay.” Jeongin nodded relaxing.

“This feels so good, thank you,” he whispered. “I’ve not been this warm in way too long.”

“I’m Bang Han Jisung, that’s my brother Bang Felix,” said Jisung, “we’re twins. I was born less than six hours before he was, but on September 14th and he was born on the 15th an entire ocean apart. Isn’t that cool?”

“How’d you get here?” asked Jeongin looking confused. 

“Kidnapped and smuggled,” said Felix nodding. “What year were you born, Jeongin-ssi?”

“2001,” said Jeongin and Felix and Jisung both gasped.

“Oh you’re a baby,” said Jisung brightly. “We’re both your hyungs then. Call us hyung.”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Felix nodding excitedly. Jeongin looked bewildered but happy.

“Let’s get you dressed and on the couch,” said Jisung carefully pulling the plug on the water and helping Jeongin get up and out of the tub. They worked together to get him dried off and into the clothes Felix had picked out. Jeongin found himself bundled up on the couch with Felix’s heated blanket wrapped around him and a KDrama on in the background in a matter of minutes. Felix was heating up soup and tea while Jisung cleaned up the bathroom and changed into warm, dry clothes. Jisung came running back down the hall in jeans and an oversized hoodie and skidded through the living room and into the kitchen to help. Felix laughed at his brother and Jeongin missed his home more than he had since he’d been ripped from it. The two older boys joined him on the couch quickly handing him a mug and a bowl, both of them holding mugs of their own. Felix wrapped himself up in the remaining blanket while Jisung pulled his knees to his chest and his hoodie down over them, content in his ball of cloth and limb. Felix launched into an explanation of the drama so that Jisung was caught up and Jeongin knew what he was watching and they settled in. Jeongin wasn’t sure when he fell asleep but he woke up to the door opening and jerked upright. A cartoon was on tv now and Jisung was asleep on the arm of the chair, Felix was awake but barely and was huddled into Jeongin’s side shivering slightly. Footsteps sounded through the house and Jeongin tensed. A short man with messy curly brown hair appeared in the doorway and paused at the sight of them on the couch, humming slightly in surprise. He moved over towards them and Jeongin couldn’t bring himself to move, too afraid, stuck in the position he was in. The man crouched down and carefully wiggled Jisung’s legs free of his hoodie and settled him so he wasn’t going to give himself pain in the morning, he fondly brushed the hair out of his face, before moving over to check on Felix.

“ _Hey, mate,_ he whispered. “ _Want to sit up or head to bed?_ ”

“ _Mmmm, tired, Chris,_ ” muttered Felix, “ _let me wake up._ ”

“ _Alright,_ ” said the man nodding, scratching one of his ears fondly. “I’m going to make hot chocolate, want some, aegi?”

“Yes, please, hyungie,” said Felix yawning and rubbing his eyes sitting up. The man stood up and moved into the kitchen.

“Should we put Hannie in bed?” asked Felix tugging his blanket up around his shoulders and standing up.

“Probably,” said the man, “if he sleeps through us making hot chocolate we’ll move him. Who’s your friend?”

“Ji, went to Got Books to pick up those books we ordered from Jackson-hyung,” said Felix nodding. “And found him on the way back. He’s not okay. He was freezing when Sung brought him home. He ran off from the Black Rose during one of the police raids. He’s looking for his owner.”

“Alright,” said the man nodding. “Do we know anything about his owner?”

“We didn’t ask,” said Felix, “weren’t sure what to ask, figured we should wait for you anyway.”

“Is he okay otherwise?”

“No obvious injuries, definitely been tied down though. He’s got rope burns on his wrists and ankles but that’s it, everything else is already healed,” said Felix nodding. “Wouldn’t be surprised if he got really sick though, he was ice cold when Ji brought him inside. We got him warmed up, but I don’t know how much it helped. He’s also starved.”

“Alright,” said Chris nodding, “as long as there’s not an immediate emergency it’s probably fine to leave it for now and let him get some sleep. We can go to Bangtan in the morning, make sure he’s alright and then figure out what to do about his owner.”

“Should we have called the police?” asked Felix.

“Absolutely not,” said the man shaking his head. “Unless you’re actively being attacked don’t call the cops without me here.” Felix nodded.

“That’s what I thought and I figured I was right since Sung didn’t suggest it,” said Felix. The man nodded.

“How was Woojin-hyung?” asked Felix.

“Stressed, but honestly when is he not,” said the man shrugging. “Otherwise he’s good. Said to tell you both hello.”

“That’s nice of him,” said Felix nodding.

“I’ve got a meeting with some boy group later this week, they might come here if that’s okay,” said the man and Felix nodded.

“I can always lock my door if I’m uncomfortable,” said Felix, “I thought you and Jisung had a meeting with a JYP group this week?”

“That’s next week,” said Chan, “and technically Jisungie doesn’t have a meeting but it’s JYP so he likes to come.”

“I don’t need to go, right?” asked Felix.

“No, you can stay,” said the man shaking his head. “Lix, you’re shivering.”

“I know,” said Felix, “it’s so fucking cold, hyung.” The man giggled and pulled off his own hoodie for Felix to pull on.

“I gave Jeongin-ah the heated blanket,” explained Felix, “he needs it more and I’m not actually cold, it’s just my body refusing to acknowledge I’m alright.”

“Do you want to put your friend in your bed tonight?” asked Chan. Jeongin was suddenly very concerned about where that meant Felix would sleep.

“Yeah, he must be some kind of cat because it doesn’t look like he has dog ears,” said Felix, “so the height will probably be fine. And Jisungie will either want you or to be in his own bed tonight after everything.”

“And you?” asked Chan.

“I demand cuddles,” announced Felix and Chan chuckled and pulled him into a hug, Felix relaxed into it immediately.

“Alright, I’ll get Ji into bed, you wake your friend up and get him in bed and we can drink the hot chocolate in my room, sound good?” Felix nodded and hurried over to the couch. Chan was steps behind him and quickly scooped up Jisung who curled into him automatically.

“Sleep time, hyung,” he muttered into Chan’s chest.

“Yeah, Jiji,” said Chan already walking towards the hall. “You should sleep in your bed.”

“Lix okay?” murmured Jisung.

“He’s fine, I’ve got him,” said Chan, “come find us if you need us.”

“M’kay, love you,” said Jisung letting his eyes fall fully closed again. The two of them disappeared into Jisung’s bedroom and Felix shook Jeongin slightly.

“Jeongin-ah,” he whispered, “come on, it’s time for bed.”

“Are you going to be okay, hyung?” whispered Jeongin eyes opening fully to watch Felix fearfully as the older boy tugged him up off the couch and towards the hallway.

“Of course,” said Felix nodding. “Come on, you’re sleeping in my room.”

“But you’ll be with your owner. Is that okay? I can sleep on the floor, Felix-hyung,” said Jeongin quickly as Felix pushed open the door to his room and ushered Jeongin inside.

“It’s totally fine,” said Felix, “Chan-hyung will sleep better if I’m forcing him to cuddle me anyway. So you get my bed, I get hyung cuddles, and Channie gets more than two hours of sleep. It’s a win win win situation.” He manages to shove Jeongin up the ladder into the loft bed as he talks. There’s a pile of plushies scattered around the bed.

“Okay, make yourself comfortable, try to relax and go to sleep,” said Felix poking his head up over the side of the bed to look at Jeongin. “You’re safe here if you need anything I’m down the hall with Channie and Jisung would wake up for you too just come get someone. The names are on the doors.”

“Okay,” agreed Jeongin nodding, “thank you, hyung.”

“Of course,” said Felix brightly. “Goodnight, Jeongin-ah.”

“Goodnight, Felix-hyung,” said Jeongin and Felix left the room. Jeongin reached for the plushies in the darkness and did his best to calm down. Felix and Jisung both seemed okay and happy and that meant that Chan had to be like Minnie. He could get to go home.

Waking up the next morning was startling and a little terrifying. There was loud conversation in the hallway, there was music blaring from somewhere in the direction of the kitchen and two languages being yelled back and forth through the house.

“Did you call Namjoon-hyung, hyungie?” called Jisung as Jeongin opened the door to see him running down the hallway. He had on socks and jeans, but his shirt was only partially pulled on and his ears were wet.

“Yes, we’re supposed to be there in half an hour,” called Chan from his own room. “Ask Felix if he’s coming.”

“Lixie!” yelled Jisung bolting back down the hallway towards the kitchen. “Are you going to Bangtan with us? And then Jin’s or are we bringing you back food?”

“Bring me back food!” yelled Felix. “It’s still snowing I’m not leaving this house until I have to.” Jisung raced back down the hall, this time with his shirt fully on and a sweater in his hands.

“Hyung! He’s staying here!”

“Alright! We’ll bring him back food. Tell him he needs to at least take a shower,” called Chan. “Do you want to wake your friend or do you want me to knock on the door?” Jisung turned around and saw him standing in the hallway.

“He’s up! Morning, Jeonginnie,” said Jisung brightly, “are hugs okay or are you anti touch? Lix was pretty anti-touch for awhile.”

“Hugs are okay,” said Jeongin hesitantly. It had been a long time since someone had hugged him. Jisung immediately pulled him into a tight but quick hug and then darted off back down the hallway towards where Felix must be blasting music. It sounded like Twice.

“Felix, hyungie says you need to at least take a shower,” announced Jisung as Jeongin followed him into the living room. Jisung had skidded to a stop in the kitchen with his clothes finally on all the way. Felix was in the kitchen apparently making coffee and singing along to the Twice songs. He was wrapped up in what looked like two hoodies and two blankets.

“Ugh, fine,” said Felix nodding. “If he doesn’t get moving you’re going to be late. Good morning, Jeongin-ah, want some coffee?” Jeongin shook his head quickly.

“No thanks,” he said.

“Alright,” said Felix nodding. “Ji, your collar.”

“Right!” said Jisung turning about himself and running back down the hallway. He returned moments later, collar in hand with Chan right behind him.

“Good morning, Felix,” greeted Chan hugging Felix good morning he smiled brightly at Jeongin. “Good morning, the boys said your name is Jeongin? If you’re alright with it we’re going to the Hybrid Clinic in twenty minutes to make sure you’re not sick or don’t need anything. We’ll get you registered there too and can start the hunt for your owner.”

“Registered?” asked Jeongin nervously.

“Yep,” said Jisung moving over to flop his head down on Chan’s shoulder causing Chan to yelp.

“Jisung!” he yelled, “your ears!”

“It takes too long though, hyung,” whined Jisung.

“I don’t care you’ll freeze and get sick, they have to be dry before we leave,” said Chan pushing Jisung back towards the living room. Jisung huffed but ran back down the hallway to dry his ears.

“If you’re not registered they’ll put you in a shelter until your owner comes to pick you up, so you have to have a temporary home until we can find your owner,” explained Felix. “And if you’re alright with it, it’d be here and Channie-hyung would be your owner until we can find yours.”

“Oh,” said Jeongin. He didn’t like it but it did make sense and with the way both Felix and Jisung acted this was going to be the best possible place for him so he’d rather take his chance here with a stranger that had his hybrids make decisions and let them be loud and run around and gave them their own space. There’s no telling where else he could potentially end up.

“Alright,” he agreed realizing Felix was still looking at him. Chan rejoined them in the kitchen, pulling on a jacket of his own.

“Since Felix-ah is staying here you can use his coat, Jeongin-ah,” said Chan nodding, “we’ll stop to buy you clothes on the way home.”

“You don’t have to do that,” said Jeongin shaking his head quickly. “I don’t want to burden you and I won’t stay long. Only until I can find Minnie-hyung.”

“You’re still going to need clothes,” said Chan, “don’t worry about it. I’d just let you borrow stuff if it made you feel better but you’re taller than all of us and it’s freezing out there right now so you really need your own clothes.”

“How are we going to find his owner, hyung?” asked Felix curious.

“Jeongin-ah, do you know where you lived or his number or anything?” asked Chan and Jeongin grimaced and shook his head.

“No I don’t,” he said, “I’m bad at memorization so I don’t know any of it.”

“Do you know your birthdate?” asked Chan and Jeongin nodded and rattled it off for him.

“Good, that’s good,” said Chan nodding. “Do you know his full name and yours?”

“I’m Kim Jeongin and my owner is Kim Seungmin,” said Jeongin and Chan grimaced.

“Shit, that’s not going to be easy to find,” he said shaking his head. “Alright. With your birthdate and both names it should be easy to dig through the registry to look for it. Namjoon-hyung should be able to do that from his office but it’ll take a few days. Do you know what doctor you normally see?”

“He’s not the doctor at his clinic, he’s a PA,” said Jeongin shaking his head, “Lee Sangyeon.”

“We’ll ask if Namjoon-hyung knows him or can ask around,” said Chan nodding. “If we can find him we can at least narrow down the area and he might even be able to contact your owner.” Jeongin nodded and Jisung rejoined them in the kitchen his ears now dry and a hat pulled over his head.

“Hyung, we’ve got to go now,” he said pushing Chan towards the door. “Come on, Jeongin-ah. Love you, Lix, bye.” Felix laughed and pushed travel mugs into their hands and Jeongin followed them out the door and into the car. Jisung handed a hat and a coat back to Jeongin who pulled them both on and watched as Jisung carefully tucked his ears up into his beanie.

“How was Woojin-hyung?” asked Jisung looking at Chan.

“Stressed but when isn’t he?” said Chan with a chuckle. “He said hello.”

“Good,” said Jisung nodding. “Did you talk to the new receptionist on the phone?”

“No,” said Chan shaking his head, “It was Beomgyu-yah.” Jisung brightened visibly.

“Yeah?” he asked. “That’s awesome.” Chan laughed.

“He recognized my number on the caller ID, Sungie, that’s why he picked up,” said Chan.

“Still, that’s awesome,” said Jisung he shifted to look back at Jeongin. “Beomgyu-yah is our friend, he only started working at Bangtan recently because his owner’s roommate has secondary ownership rights so he legally can and Yeonjun-hyung just started interning at Bangtan. Beomgyu-ah doesn’t talk to people a whole lot it freaks him out, but he’s been way better the past year or so but he still won’t answer the phone. Jihyo-noona was the receptionist at Bangtan for ages and retired recently so Dr. Kim hired a new receptionist. We haven’t met him yet.”

“It sounded like he wasn’t in yet,” said Chan, “Beomgyu said that Jimin-hyung was helping him run the desk.”

“Does Jimin-hyung even know where everything is? He never helps run the desk,” said Jisung surprised.

“Apparently Taehyung-hyung is sick and Namjoon-hyung is making them stay away from each other so Jimin-hyung doesn’t get it,” said Chan shrugging.

“Yikes,” said Jisung, “he should just cave and let them be miserable together. They’ll both get it either way.” Chan laughed and nodded in agreement.

“They really need to hire another doctor or another PA or something,” said Chan shaking his head. “With business picking up for them recently Namjoon-hyung can’t take time off to make sure they’re alright so he’s trying to keep them both from getting sick.”

“Sounds miserable,” said Jisung scrunching his nose. “Why’d business pick up so much?”

“Well they were gaining business already and then the whole thing with Mark and Haechan and Jisung happened and suddenly Bangtan was on the news because of idols,” said Chan shrugging. “And now people are traveling out of their way to get to Bangtan.”

“Seems stupid,” said Jisung, “but I guess it’s good because then hyungs can help more people? We don’t need to worry about him, right? That’s Jin-hyung’s job?”

“Totally,” agreed Chan nodding. “Bangtan business is Bangtan business. We’d not be much help.” Jisung laughed slightly and perked up to wave out the car window at someone as they turned down a street. He rolled the window down to yell at the two boys bundled up in coats and hats.

“Kai-ah! Taehyun-ah!” yelled Jisung, “hi! Aren’t you working?”

“We’re picking up pastries!” called one of the boys waving brightly. “We haven’t seen you in ages, Jisungie-hyung!”

“It’s been snowing like crazy and Felix-ah hates the cold,” explained Jisung hanging out the car. “Okay, bye! Tell Jinnie and Minho-hyung and Binnie-hyung hi!” The two boys waved good bye quickly and Jisung rolled the window back up.

“The human called you hyung?” asked Jeongin surprised.

“Yeah,” said Jisung nodding. “He’s younger than you too so he’ll call you hyung too. Kai’s the youngest of our friend group. He’s from America originally and has an adorable accent. Taehyunnie got adopted by his family for him to act as translator originally but they’re attached at the hip now.” Chan parked the car and they all climbed out quickly. The doctor building was taller than Jeongin had been expecting since it was a local clinic.

“It’s big,” he muttered nervously. It was too big, like how some of the gang’s fronts were big and had legit businesses in the front that kidnapped hybrids for the higher level floors.

“Yeah,” said Jisung nodding. “The clinic is the first two floors but the second floor is really only used if someone is super sick or needs a place to stay for a couple days. The third floor is Dr. Kim’s apartment.”

“Oh,” said Jeongin, “I won’t have to stay, right?”

“I’d be surprised,” said Chan shaking his head. He pushed open the door and the three of them filed in. The waiting room had several people in it already and Beomgyu was behind the desk ears twitching nervously but otherwise looking perfectly calm. He brightened upon seeing them and pushed the boy sitting in the chair next to him aside so he could fully access the big computer.

“Hyung!” he said excitedly. “And Jisungie. You don’t have id right?”

“Nope,” said Chan nodding. “Hi, Beomgyu-ah, how are you?”

“Good. Soobinnie-hyung’s good too and Yeonjunnie-hyung is stressed all the time. Apparently school’s hard right now and people are stupid?” said Beomgyu typing quickly on the computer to pull up a new file. “Hi, are you Jeongin-ssi?” Jeongin nodded.

“Alright, I need your full name and your birthdate,” said Beomgyu and started typing as Jeongin told him.

“Do you know where you’re from?” asked Beomgyu.

“My breeder was out of Busan?” said Jeongin. Beomgyu’s nose scrunched slightly as he kept typing.

“Jungkookie-hyung’s from Busan,” said Jisung.

“So’s Jimin-hyung,” pointed out Beomgyu.

“How big is Busan, like breeder wise? Maybe we can find him and he’d be able to find your owner?” suggested Chan and Beomgyu shook his head immediately.

“It’s a common place for breeders,” he said, “it’d be hell to try and find the right one. You look like a cat of some kind, Jeonginnie, but without your original ID we can’t put a real breed down like officially, so is it okay with you if I put Korean Shorthair?” Jeongin nodded immediately and Beomgyu kept typing.

“Chan-hyung talked to you about having to have current guardianship papers for you, right? And that we can’t help you find your owner if you don’t have it like that,” asked Beomgyu and Jeongin nodded again.

“Yeah,” he said. “I think there are worse places I could get stuck.” Beomgyu laughed and nodded.

“What’s that mean?” asked Chan confused and surprised.

“Hyung, you were on my list of safe people to talk to so quickly because Jisung-hyung’s ears are constantly tangled, he’s loud, and you just smile at him when he yells at you,” said Beomgyu. “You’re like the nicest, chillest person I’ve ever met and I live with one of the nicest chillest people I’ve ever met. People flock to you all because they know you’re safe based on Jisung-hyung and Felix-hyung. Why do you think you and Changbin-hyung were the only people allowed to hug Minho-hyung for so long?”

“I’d honestly never thought about it,” said Chan surprised. “But that makes sense.” Jisung had been sticking relatively close to Chan’s side since the waiting room was full but stepped closer to the counter realizing that the new receptionist was watching the whole interaction looking curious and amused.

“Hi,” said Jisung, “you’re the new guy, right?”

“Yes,” said the boy nodding and smiling at Jisung immediately. “I’m Mingi, nice to meet you. You are here often?”

“I’m hyperglycemic so we have monthly check ups to make sure my meds are working,” said Jisung nodding cheerfully. “We’ve been coming to Bangtan for like eight years now. Nine years? A lot of years. Since before Jimin-hyung joined the group or Taeil-hyung’s. I’m Bang Jisung, that’s my brother Chan, this is the stray I picked up last night, Jeongin who’s ours for the forceable future until we find his person.”

“You’re the first people I’ve seen Beomgyu-ssi react to like that,” said Mingi nodding. “He’s so reserved and I think I scare him.”

“If he was scared of you Dr. Kim wouldn’t have hired you,” stated Jisung shaking his head. “Beomie’s just anxious. And he knows us, that’s why. Why’d you apply for Bangtan?”

“I wanted to be involved in something that would help hybrids and Bangtan’s the only clinic that I would trust for something like that,” said Mingi nodding. “My friends in 247 suggested it.”

“You know the 247 boys?” asked Jisung brightly. “They’re nice. Weird but nice. Minghao’s great. Hoseok-hyung drug him into the dance studio when he asked to put up flyers and we all got to meet him. Felix is my brother too, he really likes him.”

“Hyung, where is Felix?” interrupted Beomgyu hearing their conversation and his ears flicking over towards Jisung who casually started tugging his ears out of his beanie now that they were starting to bug him.

“Stayed home,” said Jisung nodding. “He hates the cold. No matter how many layers we get him wrapped up in he spends most of winter shaking. It’s not as bad this year as last year though.”

“That’s good. Is it a Dr. Park thing?” asked Beomgyu and Jisung nodded.

“Yep,” he agreed. “So you’ll probably not see him at least until the snow melts.”

“Does that mean no snow fort on Sunday?” asked Beomgyu and Jisung shrugged.

“I mean. I’m going to harass Hyunjinnie and Changbinnie into making one with me,” he said, “but Minho-hyung will probably stay inside with Felix.”

“Oof,” complained Beomgyu. “So I have to pick? That’s not fair.”

“Just do both?” said Chan wrinkling his nose.

“Besides Renjun will totally build a snow fort with us,” said Jisung nodding. “And Jaemin and Jeno.”

“True,” said Beomgyu nodding, “what about Kai and Taehyun?”

“Taehyun probably would. Kai might join Felix in pretending snow isn’t a thing. Isn’t he from somewhere tropical?” asked Jisung cocking his head. “He wears so many layers in the winter. It’s kinda cute.”

“Beomie, are you done?” asked Yeonjun hurrying out from the back room and looking over the full waiting room.

“Yeah, hyung,” said Beomgyu nodding and clicking a couple buttons. “There, should be pulled up in the right room.”

“Awesome, thanks,” said Yeonjun nodding. “You had Chan-hyung sign the papers, right?”

“Totally did,” said Beomgyu nodding. “I know what I’m doing, go do the doctor things.”

“Right,” said Yeonjun, “ready?”

“Yep,” agreed Chan nodding.

“Should have the ID printed up by the time you’re back,” said Beomgyu shifting away from the computer so that Mingi could take back over.

“Thanks, Beomgyu-ah, you’re awesome,” said Chan smiling brightly at him as he carefully started ushering both Jisung and Jeongin towards the hall door to follow. One of the more annoyed looking owners approached the desk after that.

“Why is that boy with the loud bunny and weird cat getting to go in first? We were here first,” demanded the woman.

“I’m sorry, ma’am, their appointment is ahead of yours this morning. Dr. Kim will get to you as soon as possible,” said Mingi politely and charmingly. “They’re a bit of an urgent case as there’s some strong concern over potential frostbite as the youngest spent several days lost in the snow. I’m sure you understand the need to see the doctor as quickly as possible to ensure everything is in order.”

“It’s disrespectful,” complained the woman deflating slightly. “My hybrid is a respectable dog hybrid. A boy with no concern for human decency and a bunny and a cat hybrid should not be more important than my dog.”

“Unfortunately, ma’am, Bangtan Hybrid Clinic is equal opportunity help for all hybrids with no discrimination to breed or kind,” said Mingi still maintaining his polite composure and smile. “If you have a problem with that, may I recommend you take the patient to Seoul Hybrid Hospital instead? I’m sure they would prioritize you given enough money.”

“Is that what this is? I’ve not bribed you?” said the woman squinting at Mingi.

“Rates are flat here, ma’am. You pay for your appointment and nothing else same as everyone else,” said Mingi, “may I bring to your attention as well that Bangtan Hybrid Clinic is also no kill, and you may be interested in this pamphlet from a local organization we support that promotes hybrid health and safety.” The door shut behind them and Jisung’s ears twitched slightly.

“Is Beomgyu-ah alright, hyung?” asked Jisung looking at Yeonjun and Yeonjun nodded.

“Yes,” he said. “He promised if he needs to tap out that he’d come hide back here in one of the back rooms or call Soobinnie to come pick him up. But he’s been doing great and so far only panicked once. Hiring Mingi-ssi really helped. He didn’t have any hesitation to treating Beomgyu and the others like he would any other person and he’s great at diffusing stressful situations and shoving hybrid rights into people’s faces at the same time. Bet that woman will walk out of here with one of Minghao’s bright green bracelets. It’s honestly very impressive.”

“It was insanely busy out there,” said Chan glancing back at the door and Yeonjun nodded.

“It’s been like that for weeks. Hyung is trying to screen new doctors and Pas and nurses or anyone just to get us more help,” said Yeonjun nodding. “Alright, we’ll be in this room. You must be Jeongin, hop on up onto the table there. I’m Yeonjun, I’m not a doctor, I’m a medical student and am going to run the first couple steps of the exam and then Dr. Kim will be right in. Sound good, Jeongin-ssi?”

“Yes, sir,” said Jeongin nodding immediately and climbing up onto the table. Yeonjun nodded and took a deep breath before starting to ask him questions and checking the main things they needed for his chart. Namjoon joined them soon and double checked what Yeonjun had put in the computer to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything before starting the rest of the appointment.

“Alright, it looks like everything’s in order,” said Namjoon. “You’ll need to put some cream on the abrasions on your wrists and ankles but they don’t need wrapped and should heal fine, they may scar. The wounds on your back all look like they’re healing healthily and aren’t infected, how that happened is a miracle. I don’t see any lasting effects of being in the cold for too long which is also a miracle. You’re very lucky, Jeongin. I do see signs of a cold beginning, which is not surprising given the amount of time you were in the snow storm. Chan, you’ll need to watch it if it develops signs of pneumonia, you need to call me immediately.” Chan nodded at this and Namjoon turned back to Jeongin.

“Will you tell Chan if you start to feel sick?” asked Namjoon and Jeongin chewed on his lip nervously before nodding.

“Okay, good,” said Namjoon. “Jisung, you and Felix will watch just in case, right?”

“Totally on top of things, hyung,” said Jisung nodding.

“Alright, other than that, you’re very underweight and need to gain some,” said Namjoon, “which shouldn’t be a problem any longer. You’re registered with Chan for now, right?”

“Yes, sir,” said Jeongin nodding.

“Beomgyu-ah took care of it when we got here,” said Chan nodding.

“Good. Now it’s my understanding we’re looking for your owner,” said Namjoon and Jeongin nodded. “I hate to be the one to ask the hard questions, but someone needs to and I have to know it’ll be safe for you to go back to them when we find them before I agree to looking for them. Did you eat regularly?”

“Yeah, Seungminnie-hyung and I always ate together,” said Jeongin fiddling with the hem of the sleeves on the coat he was wearing.

“Good. What were the sleeping arrangements?” asked Namjoon.

“Mmm, I had a bed in hyungie’s room. Hyung wanted me to have my own room but his mom wouldn’t allow it,” said Jeongin nodding. “Sometimes I slept with him instead because it’s nicer to sleep with someone than alone.”

“What did that entail?” asked Namjoon and Yeonjun was wiggling nervously, almost anxious.

“Cuddling?” asked Jeongin frowning. “What else would that entail? Seungmin-hyung was awesome, exactly what a hyung should be. Not like the people that put me in a hybrid house.” Namjoon nodded.

“And discipline, what was that like?” he asked.

“Why would there be any? I’m only a year younger than him, he’s not my mom,” said Jeongin scowling. “And again nothing like the people I ran from.”

“How did you end up in the hybrid house,” asked Namjoon.

“Seungmin-hyung’s parents are divorced. I stayed at his mom’s apartment when Seungmin-hyung visited with his dad because hyung and his mom didn’t trust his dad around me,” said Jeongin. “He wasn’t supposed to be anywhere near hyung’s mom’s apartment but he was and he said he was waiting for hyung and hyung’s mom had to go to work and basically hyung’s dad kidnapped me and gave me to the Black Rose to fulfill his debt or something. Legally he’s not allowed in hyung’s mom’s apartment or anywhere near me.”

“And Seungmin didn’t know about this,” said Namjoon and Jeongin shook his head.

“He was at school,” said Jeongin, “he’s probably so worried. He won’t know what happened and I don’t know how to find him. I don’t want him to worry.”

“Alright,” said Namjoon nodding. “And you’re sure you want to go back.”

“More than anything,” said Jeongin nodding. “The only reason I didn’t kill myself the minute I had a moment alone was because I wanted to go home.”

“Okay,” said Namjoon nodding. “We have your full name and birthdate so I need his full name and probably his birthdate. Do you have any idea of the area?”

“No,” said Jeongin shaking his head. “Kim Seungmin. September 22, 2000.”

“Hey, he’s only a little younger than me and Felix,” said Jisung surprised.

“Okay,” said Namjoon nodding.

“Jeongin-ah does know the doctor he normally sees. Would that help?” asked Chan.

“It might,” said Namjoon nodding. “Was it a private clinic?”

“Yeah,” said Jeongin nodding. “Seungmin-hyung’s mom was kind of snooty so only the best or whatever, you know?”

“Then you’re probably purebred of whatever,” said Yeonjun mostly to himself.

“Doesn’t matter without proof,” said Namjoon shaking his head. “There’s a reason that Beomgyu-ah put Korean Shorthair in the breed slot. But private practice does open up a lot of options. I’ll ask around, but you can probably do some digging in your free time too. What’s his name?”

“He’s a PA not a doctor,” said Jeongin, “Lee Sangyeon.”

“I’ll ask around,” said Namjoon nodding. “You may have better luck trying to find him on your own, however, I do have a bit of a reputation and most hybrid doctors aren’t overly fond of us here at Bangtan.” Chan smirked and nodded.

“I’ll call around and ask,” he said. “It would have just made it easier if you knew him.”

“Alright, we’ll start running the names in the database to see if we can find your owner, Jeongin,” said Namjoon nodding. “It could take quite some time. Kim isn’t an uncommon last name and the database is not very efficient and there’s really no telling if you’d even be in there to begin with. Any other questions before you head on home?” Jeongin shook his head and Namjoon finished up the appointment. Yeonjun led them back out to the desk and called back the next patient disappearing back through the doorway. Beomgyu was busy answering a small kid’s questions that he was asking him rapid fire from where he was standing tip toe against the counter. His mother was nearby keeping an eye on him and also holding an exhausted looking young dog hybrid.

“No prescriptions, right Jeongin-ssi, Chan-ssi?” asked Mingi pulling their papers in order.

“No,” said Chan shaking his head as Jisung grabbed a sucker for himself and for Jeongin and then shoving one into his pocket for Felix. Mingi told Chan the total and Chan paid.

“Okay,” said Mingi, “we actually need you to sign one more paper, just stating that Jeongin-ah was found as a stray and that you’ll relinquish guardianship when and if his owner has been found. It’ll make it easier and less messy when we actually find his owner.” Chan signed quickly and Mingi added it to the stack and handed over a black ID booklet. Chan checked it quickly before shoving it into his pocket.

“Alright,” said Mingi, “you’re good to go.”

“Thanks, Mingi-ssi,” said Chan nodding. “Ready, boys?”

“Yep,” agreed Jisung nodding.

“What about tags?” asked Jeongin following out of the door as Jisung and Chan waved goodbye to Beomgyu.

“We’ll stop at Got Books and pick you up your tags,” said Chan, “it will be fast though, so food first and then tags.”

“Okay,” said Jeongin nodding.

“And there are spare collars you can use until we can get you a specific one for you,” said Chan nodding. “But first you need to eat and we need to get food for Felix too.” Jeongin nodded and followed them across the street to Eat Jin’s. He shuddered against the wind and pulled his borrowed coat tighter around him. He hated being cold.

Namjoon turned out to be right and Jeongin got incredibly sick in a matter of days. Sick enough that he wasn’t entirely sure what all went on, just that he spent every waking and sleeping moment bundled on the couch with blankets. Every time he was awake enough to be coherent Chan was feeding him medicine and food and then Felix or Jisung were trying to catch him up on the plot of whatever cartoon he’d apparently picked in his cold addled brain. By the time that the cold had run its course, Chan had somehow earned Jeongin’s complete trust and he hadn’t even realized it. He had also been set up with a bed in the last room in the house that wasn’t completely full. Apparently they had moved whatever was in it out of it so that it could be his room for the time being. Despite the snow storm having apparently stopped while Jeongin was sick Felix was still constantly cold and refused to step outside. This meant that the first day that Jeongin was completely healthy and Chan declared people were allowed inside the house that their friends, Changbin, Minho, and Hyunjin invaded and Jeongin suddenly had three more hyungs that wanted to take care of him and make sure he was okay. Hopefully they found Seungmin fast because Jeongin was starting to get attached.

Chan wasn’t completely sure about Jeongin being okay to go back to his owner since it had landed him in the hands of the Black Rose in the first place. But it was Jeongin’s choice at the end of the day and Chan knew that if someone kidnapped Jisung or Felix he would be devastated and doing everything it took to get them back. However the search was not easy. There was no good way to look for a missing hybrid or for someone looking for one. There was the data base, but not every hybrid was in the data base and the ones that were made it incredibly difficult to search for specifics. Their best bet was going to be too look for the PA. Which Chan had been doing for weeks. Namjoon’s asking around had turned up nothing and he’d apologized and suggested Chan should look and ask around himself. Chan had not been expecting to stumble across a thesis written by said TA in the depths of his search after weeks, which led quickly to a social media account and from there a workplace name. Hybrid Clinic of Gangnam was apparently where one Lee Sangyeon currently worked and Chan wasted no time reaching for his phone to call. He glanced at the clock to make sure they were still open and groaned as he realized that it was six in the morning and he had pulled an all nighter. Jisung and Felix were going to strangle him. Or sit on him until he went to sleep. He’d just call to talk to Lee Sangyeon and then go find someone to cuddle until he could sleep.

“Thank you for calling Hybrid Clinic of Gangnam,” said the receptionist. “How can we help you this morning?”

“Yes, I’m looking for a Physician’s Assistant called Lee Sangyeon, does he currently work for you?” asked Chan.

“Yes, he does, may I ask what this matter is about?” asked the receptionist.

“A patient of his, Kim Jeongin,” said Chan.

“Kim Jeongin is long overdue for his check up,” agreed the receptionist, “would you like to schedule an appointment.”

“No, I’m sorry. He just had one at a different clinic, see he was lost and we’re trying to get in contact with his owner. I was hoping that Lee Sangyeon may have some information to help,” said Chan.

“I cannot give out patient information over the phone, sir,” said the receptionist.

“Can I just talk to Lee Sangyeon?” asked Chan rubbing his forehead.

“Unfortunately that is against policy, if you would like to schedule an appointment with him we could do that, sir,” said the receptionist. Chan fought the urge to groan.

“And when would that be?” he asked.

“We schedule about a month out barring emergencies,” said the receptionist, “we’re very difficult to get into, sir.” Chan rubbed his forehead.

“Right, thanks for your time,” he said and hung up. He needed a plan.

“Jisung!” yelled Chan.

“Yah?” screamed Jisung back sounding disoriented.

“Hyung? It’s early,” complained Felix.

“Hyung, go to sleep!” yelled Jeongin sounding annoyed.

“Jisung, I need your brain for a minute!” called Chan. Jisung appeared in the doorway looking sleepy and wearing an oversized t-shirt and dragging one of his stuffed chipmunks with him. He crawled up onto the bed to sit next to Chan.

“What’s up?” he asked settling his head on Chan’s shoulder.

“I found Lee Sangyeon,” said Chan and Jisung perked up.

“That’s awesome,” he said.

“You found Dr. Lee?” asked Jeongin from the doorway, looking equally sleepy. Felix was behind him huddled in a blanket. The two of them joined them on the bed.

“Yeah, but I couldn’t get the receptionist to talk to me,” said Chan shaking his head, “said the only way I could talk to him was with a scheduled visit and they schedule a month out barring emergencies.”

“So you need an emergency,” said Jisung and Chan nodded.

“Who wants to play disaster?” asked Jisung looking and Jeongin and Felix.

“I mean I could but it’d be suspicious,” said Jeongin rubbing his eyes and leaning into Felix who opened his blanket to wrap him up.

“I’m not leaving the house,” said Felix.

“Alright then I guess it’s me,” said Jisung nodding. “What should we do?”

“I mean, you have a hyperglycemic tag,” pointed out Jeongin.

“True,” said Felix, “just go limp and stay limp until they get you into the room and be incoherent.”

“I can totally do that,” agreed Jisung nodding. “Let’s do it.”

“You sure?” asked Chan.

“Completely,” said Jisung grinning. “It’s the best chance we’ve got.”

“Alright, get dressed. Dress expensive,” said Felix, “they’ll be more likely to be accommodating if you do.” The boys scattered to get ready and Jeongin found himself in the car with Chan and Jisung on the way to the clinic. Once they got near Chan called from his cell phone.

“Hybrid Clinic of Gangnam, how can I help you?” asked the receptionist, a completely different one from last time.

“Yes, I’m on my way there right now. I’m five minutes out about,” said Chan, “my hybrid collapsed in the living room this morning. He’s pretty unresponsive and doesn’t make any sense when he tries to do anything.”

“We’ll fit him right in. One of the PA’s will see him,” said the receptionist. “Do you normally see a specific doctor?”

“We see Lee Sangyeon,” said Chan quickly.

“Alright, he’s available so he will be ready for you,” said the receptionist. “I need your name, sir.”

“Bang Chan,” said Chan.

“And you have the hybrid’s ID with you?”

“Yes,” said Chan trying to sound frantic.

“And he’s completely unresponsive?”

“Mostly,” said Chan.

“Are there preexisting symptoms that we should be aware of or was this a spontaneous event?”

“He has blood sugar issues? Is that important?” asked Chan and the receptionist took a deep breath sounding exhausted with him already. Chan was a little proud that he’d managed to get the receptionist to that point so quickly.

“Yes, sir, that is extremely important,” he said. “What kind of hybrid?”

“He’s an American Fuzzy Lop.”

“Oh,” said the receptionist sounding surprised. “Birth year?”

“2000,” said Chan.

“I’ll need to know your insurance policy when you get here so we can run numbers accurately for you, sir,” said the receptionist. “You should be aware that your usual PA will recommend the more expensive treatment rather than euthanasia should this be a big ordeal. If it is treatable your PA may even refuse euthanasia. Should this event occur and you would like to consider euthanasia you will have to schedule an appointment with another PA or doctor here to proceed with that.”

“That’s fine,” said Chan quickly. “We’re parking now.”

“A nurse will meet you in the lobby and you can follow her and bypass the desk completely,” said the receptionist.

“Fantastic, thanks,” said Chan and the receptionist hung up. Chan parked the car.

“Alright, remember to stay limp and unfocused, Sungie,” said Chan, “Jeonginnie, can you be in charge of doors?”

“Yep,” said Jeongin hurrying out of the car. Chan hurried out of his side and Jeongin had gotten the door to the passenger seat open and unbuckled Jisung. Chan scooped him up and adjusted him so his head was on Chan’s shoulder. Jisung was doing a remarkable job of keeping his entire body limp. Jeongin shut the car door behind them and ran ahead to open the door to the clinic. A nurse did meet them in the lobby.

“Bang Chan-ssi?” she asked.

“Yes, ma’am,” said Chan nodding.

“This way,” said the nurse, “he does look pale. He’s not nearly as thin as most bunnies tend to be. Could be overweight.” Chan grimaced at that and Jeongin’s nose wrinkled.

“We don’t see very many bunnies,” said the nurse cocking her head, “most owners take them to Seoul Hospital over a more expensive private practice. They’re not worth nearly as much as the cats and dogs we see quite often.”

“We’re not overly fond of Seoul Hospital,” said Chan wrinkling his nose. “Jisungie’s my closest companion and deserves the best.” Jisung made incoherent noises when Chan said his name and Chan and Jeongin both did their best to look at him worriedly.

“Well, at least he still seems to know to respond to his name,” said the nurse rolling her eyes. “Sometime that’s all you can ask for from a bunny.” Jeongin’s nose wrinkled and he caught the door to the patient room when the nurse didn’t hold it and he held it open so Chan could get Jisung in the room and settled on the bed. Jeongin hurried over next to them to hold on tightly to the back of Chan’s shirt while Chan held Jisung’s hand, Jisung careful to keep it limp in his hold. The door opened and a young man hurried in looking very concerned.

“Thank you, noona, I have it from here,” he said quickly ushering the nurse out. “Hello, you must be Bang Chan-ssi. Why you told the receptionist you regularly see me I have no idea, but let’s get this taken care of and we can figure out who you normally see once your hybrid is stable.” He turned around and gasped.

“Jeongin?” he asked and Jeongin perked up.

“Dr. Lee,” he said excitedly. “It’s him, hyung, you found the right one.”

“Oh thank god, does that mean I can sit up now?” asked Jisung, “I fucking hate holding still.”

“What is going on? Jeongin, where is Seungmin-ssi?” asked Sangyeon sitting down and looking disoriented. “Are you actually okay, bunny-ssi?”

“My name’s Han and I’m totally fine. The receptionist was just an asshole to Channie-hyung earlier and wouldn’t let him talk to you without there being an emergency so we created an emergency. It’s totally plausible too. You can just put that I had a hyperglycemic fit,” said Jisung shrugging and flicking the medical tag on his collar.

“You’re hyperglycemic?” asked Sangyeon immediately fascinated. “I’ve never met a hyperglycemic bunny hybrid.”

“Yeah because they kill us when there’s anything chronically wrong with us. I’m sure you know that,” said Jisung rolling his eyes.

“Yes, so how?” asked Sangyeon frowning.

“We normally see Dr. Kim Namjoon at Bangtan Hybrid Clinic,” said Chan shrugging, “they’re no kill. And Hannie’s only had two hyperglycemic fainting episodes in twelve ish years so the medicine Dr. Kim has him on works great.”

“He’s awesome. Bangtan’s great,” said Jisung nodding. “They’re also the clinic in Seoul that’s open the latest, on weekends, and on holidays that isn’t the hospital.”

“Really?” asked Sangyeon raising an eyebrow. “I’ll have to look into it. But back to you. Jeongin-ah, where is Seungmin-ssi. Why are you with the Bangs?”

“Seungmin-hyung’s dad kidnapped me and gave me to a gang as debt payment,” said Jeongin, “I escaped during a police raid, Jisung-hyung found me in a snow storm and Chan-hyung adopted me as a stray and has been helping me look for Seungmin-hyung. Can you help me find him?”

“I’m sorry, Jeongin,” said Sangyeon sadly. “We don’t keep patient personal information on file for more than six months. I don’t have anyway to contact him.” Jeongin wilted and looked like he was going to cry. Jisung was off the bed in seconds and reaching for him as Chan shifted to wrap his arms tightly around Jeongin.

“Hey, it’s okay, we’ll find him,” said Jisung, “it’s just one dead end.”

“Yeah, Jeonginnie, we’ll find him. It’ll be okay,” said Chan, “there’s still the database. And we can always try a search to see if anyone’s put out a missing ad. We can try and see if you were reported stolen to the police.

“Oh he definitely was,” said Sangyeon, “but I wouldn’t go telling them you have him unless you can prove that you’re legally his guardian.”

“We have a black ID,” said Chan, “and papers. What more do we need?”

“Um… hyung, I probably should have said something a little bit earlier,” said Jeongin hesitantly. “But I didn’t know you super well.” Chan and Jisung both looked at Jeongin who fidgeted slightly.

“I’m not exactly a cat,” he said.

“Then you’re a dog?” asked Jisung confused.

“Um, no?”

“Innie,” said Chan calmly. “How in trouble with the police would I be if they found out I had papers saying you were a cat?” Jeongin chewed on his lip.

“Um, if they don’t know what I am? Not at all,” he said. “Uh, if you go telling them you’re wanting to know if Kim Seungmin reported a missing hybrid, a lot. Like a lot a lot.”

“Jeongin-ah,” said Chan sighing deeply and pinching the bridge of his nose. “What exactly are you and how much more paperwork am I going to need to sign for you?”

“I’m a Fennec Fox hybrid?” squeaked Jeongin and Jisung gasped letting go to look at him.

“That explains your ears so much,” he announced. “Oh gosh, that means we have an illegal exotic hybrid living in our house.” Chan rubbed his forehead.

“God I need sleep,” he muttered. “We need to call Namjoon and probably BamBam.”

“You should get that fixed as fast as possible,” agreed Sangyeon. “Here let me give you my personal number. If I run into Seungmin or hear from him I will let you know. Keep me updated on the search, please.” Chan nodded and handed over his phone for Sangyeon to add it to his contacts.

“You’ll need to put something official for Jisung,” said Chan shoving his phone back into his pocket. “Don’t want to be too suspicious.”

“You already brought a bunny hybrid in as an emergency, Chan-ssi, and one that’s actually a healthy weight,” said Sangyeon raising an eyebrow. Chan rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m the weird eccentric music producer, it’s not like that’s new exactly,” he said shaking his head. Sangyeon’s eyes widened.

“Oh,” he said surprised. “That’s why your name was familiar. You’re cat hybrid is testifying in court against the gang that smuggled him, right?”

“Felix, and yeah,” said Jisung nodding. “He stayed home.”

“That’s too bad. I’d have liked to meet him,” said Sangyeon absently. “But then most cats don’t particularly like being outdoors.”

“Felix-ah just doesn’t like the winter,” said Chan shaking his head. “It doesn’t have anything to do with being outside. Can you fix the medical stuff, just say it was a hyperglycemic thing and we’ll be on our way. I apparently have twice as much to do today as I thought I did.”

“Sorry,” muttered Jeongin wilting slightly.

“That is not something you need to apologize for,” said Chan shaking his head and reaching to ruffle Jeongin’s hair lightly. “That was actually incredibly smart. It’s just that now we need to do more paperwork.”

“Well, it’s not like you’d have actually gone to sleep anyway,” said Jisung and Chan rubbed his face looking exhausted as Sangyeon typed on the computer to fix the file.

“How bad is it if the caffeine patch from Meet the Robinsons starts sounding like a good idea?” muttered Chan mostly to himself and Jisung snickered.

“That’s not exactly a good sign,” he said.

“Isn’t that a Disney movie?” asked Jeongin, ears perking up in interest.

“Yeah, we can watch it later. Lix loves Disney movies because Channie-hyung only has them in English,” said Jisung nodding.

“I’m not sure my English is good enough for that,” said Jeongin.

“You’re English is just fine,” said Chan shaking his head. “You keep up with the rest of us without much trouble.”

“Oh no, you have no idea how much time I spend just smiling and nodding and hoping I’m not agreeing to something stupid,” said Jeongin shaking his head. Sangyeon finished typing on the computer.

“Okay, you’re good to go,” he said. “Good luck finding Seungmin, Jeongin-ah.” Jeongin nodded and Chan stepped towards the door before stopping and frowning.

“Ji, you probably shouldn’t act too perky,” he said.

“Oh, right,” agreed Jisung. “Carry me?” Chan nodded and crouched slightly so Jisung could hop up onto his back. Once he was settle comfortably he laid his head on Chan’s shoulder and did his best to look tired.

“Ready,” he said. “Maybe hold onto me or hyung, Jeonginnie?” Jeongin grabbed onto his ankle immediately and Jisung nodded.

“Thank you for your time,” said Chan to Sangyeon.

“Of course,” said Sangyeon. “I’m sorry we couldn’t have taken care of this over the phone.”

“I doubt that’s your fault, but thanks,” said Chan with a laugh. “Alright, ready?” After getting the affirmative from both younger boys they headed back the lobby. The receptionist that waved them over was not either of the two that Chan had talked to on the phone and he looked more than a little curious about the bunny hybrid that Chan was carrying.

“Bang Chan-ssi?” he asked.

“Yeah,” said Chan nodding. “I’m guessing you could tell because Hannie’s the only bunny hybrid in the building?” The receptionist nodded.

“We don’t see many bunnies,” he said nodding. “I think I’ve seen you on the news? I thought you had a cat hybrid.”

“Yes,” said Chan nodding. “At the moment we’re at three in our household.”

“How do you have the money for that?” asked the receptionist shaking his head. “Adoption alone is so much.” Chan pointed at Jisung on his shoulder who waved slightly.

“Shelter adoption,” he stated and then gestured to Jeongin. “Abandoned in a snow storm. And Felix was dropped off at a clinic by the cops and needed someone who spoke English. Hannie’s the only one I actually paid anything for.”

“Ah, so none of your hybrids should technically be alive,” said the receptionist looking like this made sense. “Aren’t you kind of high profile to have such flawed hybrids?”

“I don’t believe euthanasia is right,” stated Chan frowning. “Just tell me the price so we can go home.”

“I’m just saying surely you’re only allowing their misery by keeping them alive? Your bunny has a chronic illness, that one must be defective to have been abandoned, and your cat probably physically can’t fulfill any of a cat hybrid’s duties due too, well whatever landed him with the police.”

“That implies hybrids experience trauma strongly enough that they can’t cope,” stated Chan, “which is according to the science you subscribed to, too strong of an emotional and mental capability for a hybrid to have. So which do you believe? Either way I didn’t come here to argue about how I treat my family. Let me pay now or I’ll leave and you can cover the appointment.” The receptionist scowled and told him the price. Chan paid and left the lobby. Jisung wiggled out of Chan’s hold the minute the door closed behind him.

“I hate people,” he announced.

“Dude same,” agreed Chan nodding. “Let’s go home.”

“Um, do we need to stop by Bangtan?” asked Jeongin as Chan unlocked the car and they all climbed in.

“Probably,” said Chan running a hand through his hair. “I’ll call BamBam and see what we need to do.”

“Also me and Felix-hyung both have appointments with Dr. Park today,” pointed out Jeongin.

“Oh, um. I think I probably need one too?” said Jisung hesitantly. And Chan nodded.

“I’ll call to let her know,” he said. “Are you okay?” Jisung nodded.

“I think so?” he said. “It’s just a lot of stuff they said is what normally triggers several nights of night terrors, so like preemptive strike?”

“Alright,” agreed Chan nodding. “You’ll get me if you need me tonight?”

“How long have I lived with you, hyung?” asked Jisung rolling his eyes. “I don’t hide shit from you.” Chan nodded relaxing slightly.

“I’m going to sleep with Felix-hyung tonight I think,” announced Jeongin as Chan started scrolling through his phone. He called Dr. Park’s office first and let them know that all three of them were going to be there today.

“You’ll get hyung if you need him though, right?” asked Jisung looking back to Jeongin as Chan hung up with Dr. Park’s office and called BamBam.

“Yeah,” agreed Jeongin and was surprised to find he meant it. He wasn’t sure how much of that was the trust Chan had earned over the past month, how much was Dr. Park helping, and how much was just that Jisung and Felix both went to him without hesitation and Jeongin trusted them more than anyone else in the world. Jeongin let his mind wander as Chan listened to the list of steps BamBam was giving him that they would need to do in order to register Jeongin legally since foxes were exotic hybrids. He wasn’t home, not yet, but he was the safest he had been in nearly a year and was closer than he had been in just as long to getting home. And maybe you could have more than one home and if that was the case, the Bang family was definitely that. He should see what Dr. Park thinks this afternoon. It sucked that today had been a bust, but for the first time in a long time, Jeongin actually believed he might be able to find his home again.

**Author's Note:**

> other Ateez members will make an appearance from now on, i'm probably going to stick one or two of them in Eat Jin's since i moved Yeonjun over to Bangtan.
> 
> i think i mentioned in a previous fic that the OC receptionist for Bangtan was going to be replaced. so that happened here, also in case it's not clear, Beomgyu replaced Yoongi as receptionist for Bangtan because Yoongi wanted to help out at Hope On the Street more. 
> 
> Woojin was mentioned in this but i honestly have no intention of actually writing him in, i just needed a reason for Chan to be out of the house and that's what i came up with so basically he exists but i have no plot for him :( 
> 
> also yay!!! finally Jeongin joined the series. it's taken me like ten fics of saying he and Seungmin will join but we finally arrived. Seungmin will show up either in the next one or the one after depending on what i decide to write next. 
> 
> Animals for Hybrids because I put way too much effort into this:  
> Beomgyu - Bengal Cat  
> Han Jisung - American Fuzzy Lop Bunny  
> Lee Felix - Egyptian Mau Cat  
> Yang Jeongin - Fennec Fox 
> 
> somehow this fic has the least mentioned hybrids since the very first one.... um. so bonus i guess???? at the moment the plan is that Jongho is a bunny hybrid that lives with Mingi. Also Hyunjae (i'm only like 50% sure that's his name) is a dog hybrid that lives with Sangyeon. so yeah, that's a thing that just wasn't mentioned yet because it wasn't important to plot. other than that i don't have a plan and no one else exists yet 
> 
> this will get edited at a later date. i'm sorry for all the mistakes. 
> 
> also pray for me or send good vibes or something because i've had three hours of sleep and six shots of espresso and ate fries for lunch. so i'm clearly winning at this adult thing .... on the upside i've got birthday money to spend on kpop merch and i'm very excited about it :D 
> 
> i'm like four pages into a fic with Seventeen that will be in the universe but it'll probably be two or three fics out because i don't feel confident enough in my knowledge of the group to fully write them in quite yet...there's a reason Mingi and Sangyeon aren't given full back stories in this fic yet it's my shortcut to writing in groups i don't know much about. (also why Got7 is mentioned often but there aren't any fics based on them in this series so far.) 
> 
> there's also more NCT on the way and Seungmin will show up soon because i've got like an actual idea for that. he was supposed to be in this fic but it got long enough that i decided it needed split up. 
> 
> i think that's all the important stuff finally 
> 
> thank you for reading!!!! :)))))


End file.
